


A Very Special Episode

by tuesday



Category: Slime Rancher (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: Some people want to do more than ranch slimes.





	A Very Special Episode

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aroberuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/gifts).



> I can't be the only one who pictured slime hunting and island exploration as a Steve Irwin-esque alien world documentary when first playing, right?

"Hello, kids," whispered an enthusiastic voice attached to an equally enthusiastic expression. "This is Rancher B, bringing you a special episode of Slime Rancher!" 

The camera panned to bring a distant blob into the center. The camera zoomed—and zoomed—and zoomed. The blob came into focus. A giant cat's face appeared. It smiled with a maw crammed full of sharp teeth.

The camera returned to Beatrix. "Isn't she a beauty?" Beatrix's eyes shone. She lifted a vacpack and removed the nozzle. "Today, we're going to see what happens when you feed it."

It was a very special episode indeed.


End file.
